


Ollivander the Gossip Queen

by orphan_account



Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Funny, Gen, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: one-shot
Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Ollivander the Gossip Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.

Neville had broken his dad’s wand. His grandmother was going to kill him.

******************************

The jingle of the bell alerted Ollivander to the young boy’s presence, although, perhaps young wasn't the best way to describe him. 

The boy was a bit awkward, wringing his hands nervously as he was pushed in by his Grandma. 

The old woman gave a huff and exited, leaving Neville alone. Ollivander took this to be his opening. He stepped out of the darkness, enjoying the boy's shocked face immensely. The old white-haired man chuckled internally. He loved making the customers gasp in shock, it was the best aspect of his job. 

“Um hello.” said the boy. 

“Neville Longbottom,” Ollivander said eerily,

“I have been expecting you for quite a while,” he continued.

Neville looked shocked.

Ollivander giggled in his mind. He loved the fact that his customers saw him as an immense magical wizard when he repeated the particular line; when, in fact, he was just close friends to a few witches who ran gossip through London. 

Ollivander flicked his wand, letting his measuring tapes do all the work. 

He pulled out the first wand from his shelf. 

“Holly and unicorn hair, nine inches, nice and supple” He passed the wand to Neville, letting him wave it for a fraction of a second before snatching it back. 

“Vine and Dragon heartstring, 11 inches, swishy, perfect for transfiguration” 

Neville waved the wand around. A spark of yellow light flew from his wand into the flower pot and broke it in half. Ollivander waved his own wand, repairing the pot before taking back the vine wand. The old man pulled out his final wand choice and handed it to Neville tenderly.

“Cherry and unicorn hair, twelve inches, perfect for herbology” 

Neville had barely picked up the wand before it started to glow. Ollivander clapped his hands.

“Perfect!” he exclaimed.

He held out his hands for his pay and watched as the boy walked out of his store, new wand in his hand, his pockets seven galleons lighter.  
Ollivander watched as Neville performed flawless spells for his grandmother. 

Ollivander smiled, life was good.


End file.
